


All My Boys Together

by heartsdesire456



Series: Puppies of SHIELD [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz discovers the difficulty of having a massive boyfriend and a massive dog that both want to sleep in the bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Boys Together

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon, I had to. It's too adorable.

To say things with Mack went great after their first date was quite the understatement, if you asked Fitz. They had pretty much spent the whole night talking and never running out of things to talk about. The weeks and months that followed were pretty much the happiest of Fitz’s life, if he was honest. 

The only problems came, however, when Mack spent the night with him. 

~

Fitz woke up to the panicked feeling of falling and cried out just as he slammed into the ground. He sat up quickly, looking around in a panic, only to realize he was lying on the floor beside his bed. He scrambled to his knees, falling over once before righting himself, just as the lamp came on at the other side of the bed and Mack sat up. “Fitz, what was tha- hey, are you okay?!” he asked quickly, sliding off the bed. He came around the end and took Fitz’s hands, pulling him up. “What the hell, Turbo?” he asked, looking at the side of Fitz’s face. Fitz frowned and reached up, only to hiss when he felt the sting of the carpet burn he must’ve got landing face first on the floor.

“Oh God, I’m going to be all red!” Fitz groaned, dropping his forehead to Mack’s chest. 

Mack chuckled and Fitz lifted his head, only to see him glancing back at the bed. Fitz looked over and, sure enough, Chester was lying where Fitz had been before, tongue lolling uncaringly as he looked at them both as if he hadn’t a worry in the world. “Did he-“

“Yes,” Fitz grumbled. He rolled his eyes. “This time instead of wake up to make him get down, he just shoved me over and knocked me off the bed.”

Mack smiled apologetically, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the red spot on his cheek. “I’m sorry I don’t wake up when he gets on the bed, Turbo,” he mumbled and Fitz grunted but dropped his head to Mack’s chest, arms going around him.

“This is getting ridiculous, Mack. I’m literally getting kicked out of bed now.” He looked up at him and pouted. “I’m going to have to start shutting him out when we go to sleep,” he murmured sadly.

Mack shook his head, kissing Fitz’s forehead. “No, I won’t make you do that. It’s not fair of me, you know? He was here first.” He smiled sadly. “Guess I’ll just have to start sleeping on the couch when I stay over-“

“You will not,” Fitz argued, glaring up at him. “I will not have my boyfriend stay the night and sleep on the couch. Besides, you won’t fit on the couch comfortably anyways even if I was horrible enough to kick you out of my bed like some one-night stand.” He yawned and ducked his head to rub at his face. He looked at his room and frowned, clearly thinking. “I would just say it’s time for me to get a bigger bed, but nothing bigger will fit in here. Can’t just come stay the night with you because I wouldn’t have time to get back here to take Chester for his morning walk and get back all the way to work, but I couldn’t bring Chester with me because I’d have to take him back home anyways.” He leaned his head against Mack’s chest again, hugging him close. “I don’t know what to do,” he sighed sadly. 

Mack rubbed his back soothingly, pressing a kiss to his curls. “I’ve got an idea, but I know it’s kinda pushing it to even say this, so-“

“What is it?” Fitz asked, derailing his nervous ramblings. He looked up at Mack and raised an eyebrow at the sheepish look on his face. “What?” he urged.

Mack smiled shyly, squeezing Fitz’s hips a little bit. “You could move in with me?” he suggested nervously. Fitz’s eyes widened and Mack jumped in. “I know, I know it’s really early, and I mean, I know you’re thinking ‘but your place is even smaller than mine’, but I actually still never managed to rent out the apartment over the garage and it’s pretty big. And it’s no further than here from where you work, so I mean… it’s- it’s doable.” He ducked his eyes. “If you want to. And if you don’t run for the hills since I asked you to move in with me when we’ve only been dating half a year-“

Fitz put a hand over his mouth, giving him an amused grin. “And you call me ‘Turbo’,” he teased and Mack rolled his eyes. “Mack…”

He moved his hand and Mack immediately spoke. “Hey, no, it’s cool, it was a crazy idea-“

“It’s not,” Fitz argued, shaking his head. He reached up and curled his hand around Mack’s neck. “I- I actually sort of think…” He bit his lip. “It could be good, you know?” Mack brightened up some and Fitz smiled. “Maybe we’ve only been together less than a year, but I love you, you know?” He shrugged. “You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met, nonetheless dated, and I think I’d like knowing I’d get to come home and be with you every night, not just twice a week.”

Mack smiled, leaning in some. “Yeah? You wanna move in with me?” he asked, and Fitz nodded, beaming as he rocked up onto his toes and pecked Mack’s lips.

“Yes.” He smiled at him. “I’d love to.”

Mack let out a happy sigh and kissed Fitz again, smiling when he pulled back. “I love you, Turbo. Crazy amounts.”

“Same,” Fitz laughed, hugging him close.

~

When shopping for furniture for the apartment they were going to move into, the first priority was their main reason of moving into the apartment above the garage in the first place: a bigger bed.

When they got to the furniture store, Mack decided to stay outside with the dogs, telling Fitz he trusted him with picking what they needed. He wasn’t picky as long as he and Fitz could live together (something Fitz found absolutely adorable). Fitz went inside and went up the escalator to where the sign directed ‘mattresses and bedding’. He figured beds themselves had to be nearby, but after wandering around looking at plenty of mattresses alone and display beds set up with various frilly (and slightly alarming) bedding displays, but no actual beds.

He was standing in the middle of the rows of mattresses when a sales lady came up to him. “Hi, can I help you with anything?” she asked, giving him a large, false smile.

Fitz tugged at his sleeves as he looked at her nametag, which read ‘Carol’. “Erm, I was sort of looking for beds? I figured they would be with mattresses and the stuff for bedding, but obviously not-“

“Oh, no, the bedroom suites are downstairs with the other main furniture.” She held out a hand. “Right this way,” she directed, leading the way back down the escalator to the floor where he’d entered. Fitz followed her around to the side, following her past a wall with lights on it all the way up to the front windows. He could even see Mack holding Bruno while Chester circled around his feet a few times, watching people go past, amusingly enough. “Right, what are we looking for today?” Carol asked Fitz. “Just a bed or a whole set?”

Fitz looked around, paying attention to the furniture he was there to buy. “I really just need a bed. All our other bedroom stuff is pretty much alright for the new bedroom.”

“Alright, well what are we looking for? A wooden set? Or something more modern?” she asked, leading him to a row of queen sized beds. “We’ve got platform beds, and some with the large four-post columns, and even some that are very low to the ground if you want something more sleek and modern.” She pointed to a selection. “These are metal head and footboards, if you’re interested in something like that. Or some with storage underneath if you need a little extra storage.”

Fitz glanced around. “Well, I kind of like that one, the dark colored wood one there-“

“Oh a sleigh bed, those are really nice and this one is pretty affordable-“

Fitz interrupted. “But I need-“ He held his hands apart. “Bigger. A fair bit bigger.”

She looked at him, clearly taking in the fact he was even shorter than she was in her heels. “Are you sure? These are queens, not fulls.”

Fitz couldn’t help cracking a grin when he looked past her and saw Chester had jumped up on Mack and was licking his face while Mack laughed at him. “You see that?” he asked, pointing past her. She turned and her eyes widened amusingly. She nodded slowly. “Those are mine.”

She glanced at him then back at Chester – who had dropped back to the ground and was leaned over letting Bruno chew on his ear – and Mack, then looked back at Fitz. “You definitely need a king for sure. Come with me,” she said, and Fitz bit back a snicker as she immediately lead him further back to an area with some of the biggest beds he’d ever seen.

~

“Almost- just a little- there!” Mack didn’t even bother stepping back to look at his hard work, he simply fell face first onto the bed that was _finally_ in possession of its mattresses. “Good God, I’ve never been more exhausted in my life, I don’t think,” he groaned, voice muffled by the mattress.

Fitz leapt onto the bed beside him, landing with a much smaller thump. “Yep, watching you carry heavy things up the stairs is _tiring_ ,” he joked, crossing his arms behind his head. Mack opened his eyes to glare playfully and Fitz gave him a playfully innocent smile. “I can’t help I’m not strong like you.”

Mack reached out and hooked a hand around Fitz’s waist, dragging him into his side so fast Fitz yelped and jumped some, only to collapse into laughter when Mack manhandled him into being cuddled viciously, both of Mack’s arms around him and one of Mack’s long, thick legs curled around both of his. “You’re lucky I love you,” Mack accused, lips smushed against Fitz’s temple.

Fitz wiggled enough to turn onto his side to face Mack, hands pinned between them so they were laying against Mack’s chest. He smiled warmly, leaning in to steal a small kiss. “I am lucky you love me,” he murmured and Mack grumbled happily, kissing Fitz again. “Love you, too,” Fitz whispered against his lips, smiling when Mack made a happy noise against his mouth.

“Love you so much, Turbo,” Mack grumbled as he trailed his lips up to Fitz’s ear.

Fitz groaned jokingly. “Are you really going to make me argue about who loves who the most?”

“I could.” Mack kissed his jaw. “But you’d lose.”

“Doubtful,” Fitz argued, moaning softly when Mack kissed further down his throat.

“You sure?”

“Yep.”

“Reaaaally sure, Turbo?”

“Mack-“ Fitz’s reply was cut off by a heavy weight landing across them both. “Oi, Chester! Watch the paws! Ow!” He wiggled back, trying to get Chester’s paw out of his ribs, only to have Chester take the empty space between Fitz and Mack as permission to flop between them, rolling around until he settled with his paws out ahead of him and his muzzle resting on them right between Fitz and Mack.

Mack propped up on one elbow, giving Fitz a pointed eyebrow raise, but Fitz just cracked a grin as he sat up and looked at him, Mack, and Chester all fitting side by side on the bed. “Well, seems we accomplished our main goal, at least,” Fitz pointed out and Mack laughed, rolling his eyes as he lay back down.

“Yeah, looks like no more of me and Chester having to fight over who gets to sleep beside you,” Mack agreed, petting Chester’s soft fur with a warm, content smile across his back at Fitz.

Fitz gave him a bright, happy smile and nodded, his hand settling on Chester’s side as well. “Got my boys together at last.” There was a loud yip and then a tiny thud against Fitz’s shin and he laughed as Bruno walked in a circle a few times before setting right on Fitz’s legs. “Correct, now I’ve got all my boys together,” he added, winking at Mack.

Mack just shook his head in amusement and reached out to tangle his fingers with Fitz’s on Chester’s back. “Sounds good to me,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes, giving in to the exhaustion of moving. Fitz just stroked his thumb over the back of Mack’s hand, smiling as he watched him drift off to sleep with the knowledge that he’d get to do that as often as he wanted to from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE there will be more pairings and puppies to come! I swear!


End file.
